


My Hero

by 4NesZorEl40102



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Carter Grant Knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NesZorEl40102/pseuds/4NesZorEl40102
Summary: Kara Danvers and Catherine GrantSupergirl and The Queen of all mediaWill the two most powerful women in National City win the fight against everything and everyone so they can be together?





	1. The Boss and The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peolpe of this world (and beyond). Legal stuff first! I just own the story, every charactr belongs to DC. And just to warn you. I am portuguese, so my english isn't the best. I did my best and I hope you will like it! Enjoy!!

It was happening again. She knew she needed help, but she was alone. Alex was away in a mission, James was in Metropolis and Winn was visiting some cousins in Opal City.

  
It was 5:00pm. If she had luck, she could leave with the other employers in one hour. She just had to wait and try not to freak out.

  
“Kierahhhh”– the voice of the queen of all media, also known as Cat Grant echoes throw the office making Kara wince in pain.

  
“Yes, miss grant?” – she says.

  
Cat faces her assistant. Kara has been working with her for the past three years, always with her sunny smile and her innocence. But not today. Today, Kara Danvers looked pale, exhausted and in pain. Something was wrong, and Cat quickly remembers Alex Danvers visit.

  
FLASH BACK

  
“Miss Grant, Alexandra Danvers is here. She says she needs to talk to you” – the security says throw the phone.

  
“Alexandra Danvers?” – the only Danvers she knew was Kara, but she was in Metropolis in business.

  
“Yes, she says she is Kara Danvers sister”- that was intriguing.

  
“Okay, let her come”

  
A few minutes later, a woman with short hair, wearing black with a bag enters the glass office facing the CEO. Cat Grant recognize the woman instantly.

  
“Agent Scully, what a surprise, didn’t know you were married” – Cat smirks

  
“Cut the crap Cat, I am here to talk about my sister, not about my real name” – Alex says rolling her eyes.

  
“Wild, I like it” – Cat points to Alex to sit down – “What do you want to talk about my assistant?”

  
“I know you know Kara is special, you read her file when you hired her.” – Alex begins

  
“Is this about her psychological problems or the wrong diagnostic of autism? Or the fact that your sister chose the most difficult career she could choose.” - Cat says looking for Kara’s file.

  
“Yes, no, what? How do you know the diagnostic was wrong?”- Alex askes confused. Over the years, no teacher or psychologist questioned the diagnostic.

  
“Because I have a special son too. His teachers advise me to take him to a specialist because of his social problems. After visiting some professionals, we understood that his brain was just too advanced for his age. Some people like to call it Genius” – Cat knew too well that Kara’s case was different but didn’t mention it.

  
“That’s right”- Alex says – “So, you can understand what Kara has been through” – Cat nodded – “She is better, a lot better. When she was adopted, she had panic attacks almost every week and sensory overloads. Over the years, she learned how to deal with it and she didn’t have any problems for the last two years” – Alex explains

  
“But?”- Cat could see the worried and sad expression on Alex’s face.

  
“But, last month has been difficult and yesterday she had a pretty bad panic attack”

  
Cat didn’t say anything. She just couldn’t imagine her assistant, her sunny Danvers, broken. When Carter had his attacks was pretty bad and she knew how devastated they could be.

  
“So… I need your help” – Alex says serious.

  
“My help?” – Cat repeats. How could she help her assistant if they weren’t close?

  
“I can’t always be with her and I know if she has an attack in the office, she wouldn’t call me. Winn and James aren’t prepared to help her but I know you are, and somehow Kara trusts you” – Alex says and Cat can’t contain a smile. Kara trusted her, her assistant trusted her and she loved to be trusted.

  
“Ok, you may have my help” – Cat didn’t hesitate. She wanted to be the one helping the girl. Be her support – “What do I need to do?”

  
Alex opens her bag, reviling some stuff, like a pair of dark glasses (obviously made of lead), a pair of strange headphones and other strange things.

  
“If she has a bad panic attack you need to take her to a calm place, well illuminated and try to calm her down. Contact help. If she has a sensory overload you can use the things in the bag. The glasses to block the light, the headphones to block the sounds and if you can´t calm her down, for last resource, you have a sedative”

  
Cat listen to every word carefully making mental notes. She observes Alex explain everything with calm and serenity and the only thing she could think was how many times did this happen to Kara.

  
“I will give you my number. If something happens you can call me” – Alex finishes and Cat nods.

  
“Miss Danvers, I will do my best to help your sister”

  
“I know you will. You know…Kara trusts you, even when she shouldn’t, but for me it’s enough”

  
Alex thanks Cat and walks out of the office

Flash Back off


	2. Sensory Overload

 

            Cat watches her assistant, trying to remember what to do. She slowly gets up, but suddenly the ringing of the phone echoes through the office, Kara winces in pain and covers her ears with her hands.

            Cat rushes to hang up the phone. Looking to her assistant, she knew Kara was having a sensory overload. Cat reaches for the bag Alex gave her and slowly approaches the girl.

            “Miss Grant…”-Kara says with tears in her eyes-“ I’m sorr…”

            “Kara”- Cat says with a lower voice- “Everything is going to be just fine ,do you hear me?”

            Kara couldn’t understand why her boss was being so nice but right know she didn’t care. She knew she needed help.

            Cat leads Kara to the balcony and sits her on the couch. Kara covers her ears again and closes her eyes. It’s too loud and too bright and she just can’t take it anymore. Kara’s sobs make Cat’s heart break.

“Sweetheart”- Cat says softly – “Everything is going to be fine. Just try to breath. In and out”

            “I can’t” – Kara moans – “It’s too much”

            Cat gets the headphones from de bag and places them in Kara’s ears, but Kara takes them out immediately.

            “Darling, if you don’t let me help you, I will have no give you a sedative before you collapse. This will help you” – Cat whisper

            Cat places the headphone once more in Kara’s ears successfully. The girl looks uncomfortable with them put doesn’t take them out.

            “Kara, listen to me”-  Kara doesn’t look to the CEO – “C’mon darling, open your eyes, I need you to focus on me”

            Kara faces Cat in tears. Her red big blue eyes break Cat’s heart once more. The CEO tries do deny her love for the human. Right now, she needs her hep, Kara needs her, Supergirl needs her.

            “Kara, I need you to take your glasses out and put these. It will help you with the lights”- Kara shooks her head – “Kara, I don’t care if you’re Supergirl or not. Right now, I need you to be safe.”

            Kara, reluctantly, takes her glasses out and puts the dark glasses. She only takes two seconds, just two second but it’s enough. Cat already knew, but seeing Kara taking out the glasses, and seeing her big blue eyes confirms every last dough she had. Kara was Supergirl and she was in love with her assistant.

            Kara’s mind was overwhelmed. Cat Grant knew her secret and she couldn’t do anything about it. She gasped for air, but her lungs weren’t working. Her vision was blurry and she just wanted to rest. It was just too much.

            “Give me… the sedative” – She says between breaths

            “No darling, I’m sorry. I know you can get throw this” – Kara moans in pain - “I’m gonna hug you okay? Just breath, in and out”- Kara does how she was told – “You are doing great. Focus on my heart beat. I now if you try very hard, you can listen to my heart”

            They keep breathing together for 20 minutes until finally Kara has her breathing under control. She hugs Cat like her life depends on it and Car just observes her Supergirl.

            “Miss Grant, I’m so…”

            “You don’t have to be sorry Kara. We don’t have to talk about anything right now”- Cat faces the exhausted girl – “Where is your sister?”

            “Alex is somewhere… in a mission” – Kara says closing her eyes

            “C’mon darling, try to stay awake, we are going home”


	3. Home

_"C'mon darling, try to stay awake, we are gong home"_

Cat calls her driver and guides a sleepy Kara out of the building. Everyone in the office observes their boss and the coffie girl but don't question. After half an hour, they finally get home and Cat changes Kara's clothes and helps her to lie down in the guests room. The younger girl was exhausted and almost asleep.

"Sleep well love"- Cat whispers and kisses Kara cheek .

"L've yo" - Kara mumbles 

Cat's hart beats fast and Cat lefts the room with a sad smile on her face. She knew she couldn't possibly be ever with Kara. If she only didn't fall in love...

♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♪♪

 

A couple of hour later, Carter arrives home and sees her mother cooking. 

"Mom!" - He says happily hugging his mother.

"Carter! How was your day?"- Cat asks

"Good! I have a new science project, but I don't know what I'm going to do yet" - He says happily sitting at the table.

"I'm sure you will figure it out" - Cat says sitting besides Carter - "Carter, I need to tell you something, and I may need your help too"

For the last 2 hours Cat had tried to discover the best way to tell her son that her assistant was sleeping in the guests room, and that she was in love with Kara, and eventually that Kara was Supergirl. The last two the didn't find the answer.

"What happened?" - Carter asks worried 

"Kara is sleeping in the guests room. She had a rough day and she's going to sleep here tonight. Kara is like you, you know? A special girl and sometimes it's too much" - Cat observes her son. The boy's face turn to happy, to sad, and finally to a decisive face.

"She has panic attacks too? I though heroes were indestructible. I'm sorry she has to deal with it. It's awful. I will try to make her feel better" - he says. Cat smiles. Her boy was too brilliant. If she tried to deceive the boy, it would be useless. 

"I know you will" - Cat says smiling - " Do you wanna go finish your homework while I finish the dinner?"

Carter nods and goes to his room. Cat watches her younger boy. She was so proud. Over the last months, Carter was getting better at socializing and making friends. He even had a crush on a girl from his maths class. Cat smiles and keeps cooking.

Kara woke up in a dark room.The events of the previews hours passing through her mind and she quickly gets up coursing herself. Alex is going to be mad, J'ohn is going to be mad...and James. Seriously, everyone is going to be mad. Cat Grant, the queen of all fucking media knew Supergirl's secret identity. Kara considers fly through the window but she had, at least, to thanks her boss for helping her.

Kara blushes noticing that Cat had changed her clothes to a comfortable pajama red and blue with the "S"

"Is she trying no make a joke?" - She says smiling. Kara reaches for her glasses even though she didn't need them. Not wearing the glasses without the suit was weird. She gets off the room, smelling Lasagna and her stomach growls.

"Nice to see you up" - Kara jumps with the sudden voice behind her. She didn't notice Cat and cursed herself. She had super hearing for gods sake.

"Miss Grant, I'm" - Cat stopped her 

"Kara, the dinner is on the table. Chop Chop. We can talk later. Carter is waiting" - Kara didn't know what to say. Everything was happening too fast. Dangerously too fast.

"Miss Grant, with all due respect, I think I should go home" - She says

"You are not going anywhere. You had a bad sensory overload, the hell I'm letting you spend the night alone and I already talked to your sister, you're staying here tonight." - Cat says with her business face.

Kara sighs and asks - " Can I, at least, change my clothes?"

"No. It suits you. C'mon lets go" - Cat says smirking.

They enter the dining room. Kara couldn't stop looking around. She had entered in Cat's house one time to deliver some important papers, but she never had the time to look around. Cat's house was fantastic. The decoration was soft and modern, but nothing too fancy. The dining room was decorated in shades of grey and white. Kara felt out of place but her thoughts were interrupted by a boy entering the dining room.

"Kara! Nice to see you awake! How are you felling?" - Carter says hugging Kara. She hugs the boy back and smiles. Cat smiles seeing her boy so comfortable around Kara and goes grab the Lasagna.

"I'm fine buddy. How was school?" - Kara asks. 

"It was okay. Oh! We have a new science project, but I don't know what to do" 

"I know you will figure it out" - Kara says smiling. 

"That's what mom said" - Carter says laughing 

"The dinner is on the table. Let's go eat. I can ear Kara's stomach in the kitchen" -Cat teases 

Kara blushes, what make Carter and Cat laugh. They start eating. Cat could see that Kara was tense. She and Carter were talking about science projects but Cat just couldn't stop staring at the girl. The 24 years old girl, Kara Danvers, also know as Cat's assistant, also know as freaking Supergirl. How could she deal with that? She was _only_ the queen of all media. Kara would never...

"Are you okay Miss Grant?" - Kara asks noticing the silent woman.

"Of course, sorry. What were you saying?" - Cat asks composing herself.

"Carter was saying he would like to do a type of intelligent watch for his project... so I can talk to my sister and she could help him. She is good with this stuff" - Kara says smiling.

"Of course, but why couldn't you help him?" - Cat says smirking. It was about time to talk about serious stuff - "Not that I dislike Alex, but you are a science prodigy too, aren't you Supergirl?" - Kara tenses. She knew Cat too well, but she never thought that the older woman would approach the subject in front of Carter. - "Don't worry Kara, Carter already knows your secret. Brilliant mother, brilliant son, but I promise that your secret isn't going anywhere" 

Kara sighs and looks at Carter and Cat. She couldn't put off this topic anymore. And the worst was that she didn't want to. She wanted Cat to know. She wanted to tell Cat for a long long time... but it was so difficult. Se would put two people, two people that she loved in danger, and that was too much to ask for.

"Supergirl" - Carter says and Kara instantly looks to the boy. The younger boy smiles - "You know, since the beginning you were my hero. As Supergirl, but also as Kara Danvers. You were my first friend and somehow you survive working for my mother for two years. I trust you so trust us as well"

"I know I can trust you" - Kara says - "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Miss Grant... I didn't want to put you in danger and I was afraid, you threatened to fire me!"

"Mom! Why did you do that?" - Carter says upset

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." - Cat says - "Will you entrust us your story Kara?"

Kara smiles and answers:

"My real name is Kara Zor-El..."


	4. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to make this a real fanfic and not just some random one-shots. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes (I'm portuguese) but I will try to correct them. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

_"My real name is Kara Zor-El..."_

"Kara what???" - Carter asks not understanding 

"Zor-El" - Kara says slowly and laughing 

"That's a pretty strange name" - Carter says - " Keep going"

"So... my name is Kara Zor-El. I'm the last daughter of the House of El and the last daughter of Krypton. Twelve years ago... no... thirty-six years ago, my planet was dying. My people over explored the planet which cause the core to became radioactive and unstable. After some time, Krypton exploded as a result of a nuclear chain reaction. No one knew what was happening, no one but the high council which my mother and father and my uncle were part of. My uncle, Jor-El, sent my baby cousin to this planet so he could have another chance. I was sent right after him by my mother and my father, with a mission. My mission was to protect my baby cousin and raise him in this planet. To teach him the culture of our planet and the most important...to teach him about the legacy of The House of El"- Kara was trying hard not to cry. Cat and Carter could see the pain in the eyes of the young hero. They both knew that Kara couldn't make it in time - "But, the explosion of Krypton knocked my pod off course into the Phantom Zone. Time doesn't pass there and is extremely difficult to get out. I stayed there for twenty-four years until, one day, somehow, I landed here." - Kara smiled sadly - " When I landed I was still a twelve years old teenager, but my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. He didn't need me anymore and he couldn't take care of me either, so he introduce me to my foster family, the Danvers. In the final, it was a happy ending. I have a awesome sister and a amazing mother and I got the chance to move on" - Kara finished with a smile, but tears were running down her cheeks.

Carter was trying hard not to cry. He loved Kara so much. She was always so... happy and smiling and so...sunny Danvers. But the girl had lost everything. How could she even get out of bed like nothing had happened? She was so strong, not because of her powers, but because of her soul. He gets up from his chair and goes hug the young hero wiping her tears.

Cat just looks to the two loves of her life. She never thought about the pain of the young hero. Of course she knew that Krypton had exploded but she never thought about what the heroes had lost. No one never thoughts about that. Cat felt guilty for the way she had treat Kara for the past two years.

"I'm sorry" - Cat says with tear eyes. Kara looks up and faces her boss.

"I'm sorry too, but I don't regret anything. Things happen with a purpose. Without my past I wouldn't be the person or alien that I am today. I wouldn't have meet Alex, Eliza or you and Carter." - Kara says with a smile.

"Why didn't you become a super hero when you arrived?" - Carter asks

"Kara, you don't have to answer. We can talk another day" - Cat says trying to make Kara comfortable

"I don't mind Miss Grant. It's important to me that you know the truth." - Kara says and looks at Carter - "Carter, when I arrived... even today... a lot of people fear Super heroes, not because of their power, but because of what they're capable to do when they lose control and there is a lot of people who want me dead. Since I arrived, I was told to hide my powers and try to be as normal as possible and besides...I thought that the world didn't need another hero."

"So, why did you revealed yourself?" - Cat asks 

"Alex was on the plane" - Kara says blushing and Cat laughs 

"My mom said that you're a science prodigy too. Is that true?" - Carter asks

"Sort of" - Kara says thinking - "My civilization was far more advanced than earths civilization. For me, your science is a joke. There are a lot of things that are wrong and even the most difficult things for the most intelligent human its easy for me. I learned a lot in school back home. Because of that, I am really good at science and stuff like that but I'm horrible in languages.

"So, why did you think that was a good idea work with media?" - Cat says smirking 

"I wanted to make a difference. So, I thought that if I worked for someone who makes a difference I was helping too. But I was wrong" - Kara smiles ashamed and Cat and Carter laughs.

"One more question" - Carter says- " What is the Legacy of The House of El?" - Kara looks at the young boy and smiles. 

"El-Mayarah" - Kara says with passion - "Stronger Together"

"Stronger Together" - Carter repeats smiling at Kara

"Stronger Together" - Cat says smiling too 

 


End file.
